Time flies, people change
by Sunny-Summer-Day
Summary: D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma vie avait toujours été des plus banale. Un cursus scolaire exemplaire, les mêmes amis depuis toujours, les mêmes ennemis aussi. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu laisse presagé un tel retournement de situation.
1. Christmas holidays

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction, je vous demanderai donc un petit peu d'indulgence, s'il vous plait ! :)

Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et sont à **J.K Rowling**.

BONNE LECTURE ! 

**TIME FLIES, PEOPLE CHANGE.**

Résumé:

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma vie avait toujours été des plus banale. Un cursus scolaire exemplaire, les mêmes amis depuis toujours, les mêmes ennemis aussi. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu laisse presagé un tel retournement de situation.

CHAPITRE 1: Christmas Holidays.

POV Hermione.

L'hiver était ma saison préférée depuis l'enfance. J'aimais le calme et le silence que celle ci apportait. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que le monde entier flottait dans un espace sans limites et sans régles. C'était une saison propice aux études et au repos. C'était aussi la période la plus appréciée par la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, en raison des très attendues vacances de Noël. Pour moi, c'était surtout l'occasion de profiter du château désert et plus spécialement de la bibliothèque. Cette année, l'hiver était particulièrement sec et froid et se promener dans le parc était devenue une activité à risque. C'est pourquoi, les quelques élèves restant au chateau pendant les vacances, vaquaient à multiples occupations mais à l'interieur, au chaud. Pour ma part, mon lieu de prédiléction restait en toute circonstence la bibliothèque. Pire qu'un QG, c'était comme une seconde maison et je me délectait d'être seule en son lieu. Cela faisait maintenant deux longues heures que je travaillais sur mon devoir de méthamorphose quand j'entendis les portes s'ouvrir. Frustrée d'être dérangée, je levais des yeux accusateurs vers la source du bruit et me statufiait sur place. C'était bien la dernière personne que j'avais envie de voir qui venait de passer, sans gênes, les portes de mon sanctuaire et se dirigait maintenant de façon digne et fière vers les étagères consacrées à l'histoire magique et aux romans historiques. Il ne m'avait - semble t'il - pas remarqué. Je refoulais donc mon agacement et portais de nouveau mon attention sur mon devoir. Au bout de quelque temps, j'entendis de nouveau des bruits de pas et l'intrus vint poser son royal posterieur à une table face à la mienne, sans même daigner lever les yeux vers moi, trop absorbée par sa lecture. C'était surréaliste. Il posa le livre - dont je n'arrivais pas à lire le titre - sur la table et sorti un parchemin de son sac en cuir noir ainsi qu'une plume. Je n'étais plus du tout concentrée, il m'avait perturbée, detournée du droit chemin, il allait être responsable de mon echec scolaire. Et je n'exagerais qu'à peine ! Alors que je l'obervais à la derobée, je le voyais écrire, écrire, écrire comme étant inspiré. Et alors que je m'y attendais pas, sa voix claqua et résonna dans toute la pièce.

- Tu devrais prendre une photo, Granger. Je ne supporte plus de sentir ton regard bovin fixé sur moi. _Cracha t'il._

- Je ne te regarde pas, Malfoy, arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde. _Répliquai-je _L'unique endroit où tu es le centre de quelque chose, c'est au milieu de ta cour d'empotés !

- Alors que regardes tu, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Il est vrai que le mur derrière moi est d'une couleur particulierement interessante ! _Ricana t-il._

- Toujours plus interessante que toi, en tout cas... _Marmonnai-je, assez fort pour être entendue._

- Ton sens de la répartie m'amusera toujours, Granger.

Un ange passa. Puis un second. Un silence lourd et éléctrique se fit sentir dans la pièce, il avait réussi à me gacher mon plaisir, pour la énieme fois ! Ce mec était vraiment un parasite. Folle de rage, je ramassais mes affaires avec précipitation, me levait et me diraigais vers la porte avant de me retourner brusquement et de hurler.

- Je te souhaite la plus mauvaise journée possible, espèce de sale fouine !

POV Drago

Alors qu'elle disparaissait derrière les lourdes portes de la bibliotéhque, un sourire s'étira sur mon visage. Si j'avais su que me rendre ici me ferai faire une rencontre aussi intéressante et amusante, je serai venu plus tôt dans la matinée ! Granger, Hermione Granger, éternelle miss-je-sais-tout, première de classe, proie facile, facilement désarmable, à condition bien sur, qu'elle ne soit pas entourée de ses deux chiens de gardes, la belette et le balafré. Ce qui était le cas, durant les vacances de Noël. C'était décidé, elle allait être mon nouvel objet de distraction durant ces vacances ! J'allais la pousser à bout, la rendre folle. Cela promettait d'être très distrayant. Encore rêveur face à ce futur proche, je fus arraché à mes pensées par une voix grave et douce.

- Drago ? Qu'est ce que tu peux bien foutre ici ?

- Blaise. Et bien comme tu peux le voir, je me cultive. _Je lui répondai, ironiquement._

- T'es vraiment pas commode comme mec mon pote ! Bref, ça fait un moment qu'on te cherche avec les autres. Tu manges avec nous ?

- Part devant, je vous rejoins. _Ajoutai-je, confiant._

J'avais besoin de rester encore un peu seul pour réflechir à comment. Comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour rendre la vie impossible à Hermione Granger ? Je rigolai dans mon fort intérieur en pensant au proverbe "Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment." Pour elle c'était plutôt "Mauvaise maison, mauvais amis." Je me levais à mon tour, ramaissais mes affaires et me diraigais d'un pas arrogant vers la grande salle. Ces vacances allait promettre et je pensais, jubilant, que j'avais bien fait de ne pas être rentré au manoir pour les fêtes.

POV Hermione

Quelques jours s'étaient déroulés depuis ma rencontre avec Malefoy à la bibliothèque. J'étais assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma petite chambre de préfete-en-chef et je regardais les flocons de neige virvolter lentement dans le ciel immaculé avant de s'écraser avec douceur sur le sol poudreux. J'étais mélancolique. La solitude me pesait déjà et Harry et Ron me manquait horriblement. Si seulement je ne m'étais pas disputée avec Ginny ! Nous aurions pu être tous ensemble pour Noël. Mais ce qui était fait, était fait et je devais en assumer les conséquences. Noël était dans quatre jour, j'avais bien assez de temps encore pour y penser et m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je décidais donc de me reprendre et d'aller prendre une bonne douche avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, qui me semblait de plus en plus grande de jour en jour. Je ressortais de la douche de meilleure humeur et me précipitais dans les escaliers. Dans la salle commune, le feu dans la cheminé crépitait doucement et envoyait dans toute la pièce de généreuses vagues de chaleur. C'était on ne peut plus agréable mais mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre et cria famine. Je devais manger. La grande salle était, bien évidement, presque vide. Mon regard parcou chaque table avant de se poser sur celle des Serpentards. Malfoy était là et tel un crapeaud, il reignait en maître sur sa cour de tetards. Je relevais la tête dans un geste de fierté et m'avançait tête haute vers ma propre tablée, où Neville, tentait - sans grand succès - de faire léviter son croissant afin d'amuser Luna.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

- Salut Hermione !

- Bonjour Hermione, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin ! _Observa Luna_.

- On peut dire ça, oui. _Je répliquai sans plus de convition_.

- D'accord. En tout cas moi, je vais surveiller mes oeufs de bulbobulle, ils ne vont pas tarder à éclore !

- Oh ! Je t'accompagne Luna, j'ai hâte de les voir ! A plus tard Hermione ! _S'écria Neville, enthousiaste_.

- Oui... A plus tard.

Encore une fois, je me retrouvais seule. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter un tel sort ? Je regardais droit devant moi quand mon regard croisa des yeux gris orage.

POV Drago

J'étais occupé à montrer ma supériorité quand Granger avait debarqué dans la grande salle. Instentanément, je fus envahit par la bonne humeur. Mon plan me revient en tête et j'eu même envie de rire. Que la vie était belle lorsque l'on s'appelait Malefoy ! Je la vis se diriger vers sa table et plus précisement vers deux energumènes, Londubat et l'autre dont le nom m'échappai toujours. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps avec elle et elle se retrouva de nouveau seule, faible, à ma merci. Je devais attaquer maintenant ! Je me levais donc et me dirigais vers elle, ignorant les interrogations de mes amis et sujets.

- Bonjour Granger ! Comment vas tu ? _Dis-je, d'une voix plus que mielleuse_.

- J'allais très bien jusqu'à ce que tu debarques, la fouine.

- Humm ! Quelle manque de politesse ! On ne t'apprend pas ce genre de principe chez tes moldus ?

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! _Lança t'elle avec lassitude_.

Je m'asseyais face à elle et soutenait mon menton avec une main.

- Uniquement si tu viens avec moi, Granger.

Elle releva la tête précipitamment et me regarda fixement, bouche grande ouverte et yeux indignés.

- T'as fumé ou quoi ? Va voir ailleurs et fiche moi la paix !

- Je pourrais le faire mais... Je n'en ai malheureusement pas envie. Te mettre en rogne est une de mes activités favorites !

Je la fixais, sans ciller. Elle faisait de même. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que je baisse les yeux le premier. Elle le savait et rompis le contact avant de se lever et - sans plus un mot ajouter - quitter la grande salle pour le parc.

POV Hermione

Mon sang cognait dans mes veines, mon coeur battait la chamade, je transpirais la colère par tous les pores de ma peau. N'allait-il donc jamais me laisser en paix ? Il était devenu pire qu'un parasite. C'était un microbe, une grippe dont je devais me debarasser au plus vite, sous peine de devenir complétement folle. Je repassais la scène en boucle dans ma tête. Ses yeux gris me fixant, ses efforts pour me faire baisser les yeux, son regard pénétrant. Il était un poison. Un poison beaucoup trop dangereux pour que je m'y frotte. J'avais entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet: Qu'il était un coureur de jupons, qu'il sautait sur tout ce qui bougais ou ne bougais pas d'ailleurs, qu'il était un très bon amant quoi qu'un peu égoiste. J'avais toujours trouvé ses rumeurs ridicules et n'y avait jamais prêté grand interêt mais je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais croisé ses yeux. Ils m'avaient fait fondre, perdre pied et moi, comme une idiote, je m'étais noyer.

- Calme toi Hermione. La colère n'est vraiment pas une bonne chose. M'approcher, regarder et parler avec Drago Malefoy non plus ! _Me repetai-je plusieurs fois à voix haute_.

Le parc était complétement desert, la température glaciale y était surement pour quelque chose. J'enfilai mon manteau que j'avais pris la peine d'emporter avec moi avant de descendre de ma chambre. Je me félicitai pour mon sens de la précotion et de l'organisation et m'avançais un peu plus loin, vers le lac gelé. Je sortis mes gants d'une des poches de mon manteau et les enfilai. Je me sentais libre, pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, mais je le sentais au plus profond de mon être. Libre et legère, en paix avec moi même. Mais mon moment de plénitude, fut, une fois de plus, interromu par cette voix tant detestée.

- Aurais-tu peur de moi, miss-je-sais-toi ?

Je me retournai, toute la plénitude ayant quitté mon corps, et hurlais.

- Mais nom d'une pipe Malefoy, tu vas finir par aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

- Nom d'une pipe ? Et bien Granger, je ne pensais vraiment pas ça de toi. Ca pourrait presque être interessant, si tu n'étais pas si négligée.

- Si ma vue ne te plait pas, rien ne te retiens, bien au contraire !

Nos regards se croisèrent encore une fois. Ses yeux étaient encore plus clairs que la dernière fois, comme... de l'argent liquide. Ses pomettes étaient rougies par le froid et son bonnet bien enfoncé sur sa tête soulignait son regard. Il était le Prince de l'hiver, l'Empereur des neiges, le sultan des glaces, un ange tombé du ciel pendant une petite minute qui ressemblait, quant à elle, à l'éternité. Je devennais folle, c'était certain. Je rompis une fois de plus le contact et rentrais vers le château sans rien ajouter.

- Où vas tu ? _Demande t'il plus par curiosité que par animosité. _

_- _Dans ton cul ! _Répliquai-je le plus méchamment possible_.

POV Drago

Hermione Granger était bien une lionne. C'était inéluctable. Elle était tout mon contraire et cela me fascinait. Comment pouvait-on être aussi éloigné de la perfection ? Bon, elle devait bien avoir quelques qualités comme par exemple, le courage et la fierté, la générosité aussi surement mais cette manie de toujours tout savoir et de vouloir le montrer la rendait terriblement agaçante ! Je la regardais partir, satisfait de moi. Elle était vraiment très faible émotionellement. Je n'aurais pas besoin de fournir beaucoup d'efforts pour la faire craquer et Potter l'apprendra surement en rentrant de vacances et sera furieux. Jouissif. Alors qu'elle allait monter les marches des escaliers menant au château, je la vis glisser et s'écraser part terre. C'était pitoyable. J'allais lancer une nouvelle attaque quand je m'aperçus qu'elle n'essayait même pas de se relever. Je me rapprochait donc.

- Bah alors, tu as finalement compris où était ta place ?

- Fiche moi la paix Malefoy. Tu me saoules. J'en peux plus de toi, tu me fatigues ! Fiche moi la paix, va t'en ! Dégages ! _Hurla t-elle._

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je restais estomaqué. Il y avait tant de détresse dans ses yeux. J'étais peut être aller trop loin ? j'avais peut être manqué de dignité cette fois ci ? On ne frappe pas un adversaire déjà par terre ou qui a le dos tourné. C'était une régle fondamentale. J'étais sur le point de lui tendre ma main quand je m'aperçus de ce que j'allais faire. Je ne pouvais pas. Nos regards s'accrochaient pour la troisième fois de la journée mais cette fois ci c'est moi qui mis fin à cet échange en partant, réussissant tant bien que mal à ne pas me retourner. Je ressentais une gêne terrible. Que m'étais il arrivé ? Est ce que c'était ça être... humain ? Ressentir de la culpabilité ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Je devais tout simplement avoir attraper un rhume. Voilà, ça devait être ça ! Rassuré, je décidais de rejoindre ma salle commune. Lorsque je franchissais le seul de la porte, j'entendis immédiatement des brides de conversations mais lorsqu'on s'aperçus de ma présence, le silence se fit.

- Drago ! Mais où donc étais tu passé ? _Me demanda, inquiète, Pansy._

_- _On t'a cherché partout mec, on s'inquietait ! Surtout après ton comportement assez étrange de ce matin... _Ajouta Blaise_.

- Depuis quand est ce que je dois subir des interrogatoires sur mes faits et gestes ? J'avais besoin de rester seul, tout simplement. _Répondis-je froidement_.

Mon ton sec et hautain mis fin à la conversation. Je me posais devant la cheminé, sur le fauteil qui m'étais réservé et après un certain temps, les conversations reprirent comme si de rien était. Mais je sentais de temps à autre, leur regard s'attarder sur moi. Je décidai de pas y attacher d'importance et me plongais dans mes pensées. Granger. Quelque chose clochait. Je ne ressentais pas la jouisssance que j'aurais du ressentir. Je ne ressentais d'ailleurs aucune satisfaction. Je ressentais plutôt ce que les autres appelaient _compassion_ mais que mon père prenait plaisir à nommer _pitié_. J'avais définitivement perdu la boule, les preuves étaient accablantes ! Je pris congé aurpès de mes amis et me dirigait dans ma chambre privée. Je vis qu'ils s'échangèrent des regards inquiets voir soupçonneux mais je n'en avais cure. J'étais le Prince de cette maison, je ne devais rien à personne. En revanche tous me devaient quelque chose. J'avais tous les droits. J'étais Drago Malefoy après tout ! A peine rentré dans ma chambre, je refermais la porte, la verrouillais et m'étendais de tout mon long et sans aucune grâce sur mon gigantesque lit. Pour la prmière fois de la journée, je me sentis calme et reposé. Je m'endormis très rapidement, sans même m'en rendre compte.

POV Hermione

Depuis que Malefoy m'avait enfin foutu la paix, je déambulais dans le château sans but précis. Incapable de me concentrer, j'avais bien vite abandonner l'idée de me plonger dans un livre ou un devoir. Ma tête allait exploser, mes pensées bouillonnaient, j'étais en surchauffe. Et c'étais de _sa_ faute. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'acharnait autant sur moi. J'avais bien sur pensé à en parler à Harry dans mes lettres, mais cela aurait encore plus aggravé les choses et la guerre aurait éclaté entre Griffondors et Serpentards. Il fallait à tout prix éviter cela et tant pis si je devais en payer le prix. Malefoy n'étais qu'une fouine sans intêrets. Sans interêts, vraiment ? Au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Après tout, il était plutôt beau garçon, ce qui d'ailleurs donnait tout son sens au diction "_Ne pas se fier aux apparences_" car Malefoy n'était qu'un vil crapaud, cruel et sans coeur, froid comme la glace, insaisissable comme l'air, hautain et imbu de sa personne, mesquin et musclé, avec des yeux enivrants et... rien. C'était un con ! Mes pieds m'avaient mené jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il faisait extremement froid mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Devant mes yeux éblouis s'étendait un paysage blanc immaculé, fait de montagnes et de vallées. Le lac, complétement gelé, refletait les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les nuages crèmes. Les arbres recouverts de neige poudreuse ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de petites fées immobiles et calmes. Le monde entier était figé sous mon regard ébahis. La beauté n'avait pas de prix. Malefoy n'avait pas de prix. Comment pouvait-il être aussi pur et limpide à l'exterieur et aussi sombre et noir à l'interieur ? Il était ténébreux. Oui c'était ça, il était le seul et unique blond ténébreux. Et plus de la moitié des filles de Poudlard se seraient damnés pour un seul de ses regards. Mais je n'en faisais, bien évidemment pas parti. Evidemment... ! Un hibou traversa le ciel lumineux et poussa un cri aïgu avant de disparaître derrière les gigantesques arbres de la forêt interdite. Je restais sans voix devant la magie du moment. Un instant unique et ephemère dont j'avais été le temoin privilégié. La vie n'avait pas de prix. Malefoy non plus. Je fulminais contre moi-même. Tout me faisait revenir à lui ! J'étais censé le detester mais il m'obsedait, me fascinait, m'omnubilait et autres synonymes. Je devais faire quelque chose, m'occuper l'esprit, ne plus penser. Je descendis les marches de la tour en faisant bien attention de ne pas glisser encore une fois, et parvins en bas des escaliers sans grands dommages. Qu'est ce que je pouvais bien faire maintenant ?

POV Drago

Je fus reveillé en sursaut par de grands éclats de rire provenant de la salle commune. Je m'étais endormi ! Je venais de perdre trente minutes de ma vie en dormant. C'était terrible. Je me levais, titubant, observais mon reflet dans le miroir face au lit et poussais un cri. J'avais une tête horrible: Lex yeux bouffis, les cheveux en bataille et pire encore, les traces de l'oreiller sur la joue, preuve de mon crime. Un douche s'imposait. J'en ressortais tout frais et pimpant, beau comme un dieu. Satisfait, je décidais de sortir sans être vu et passais donc par l'autre porte de ma chambre personelle. J'allais enfin pouvoir être libre de mes mouvements ! Mains dans les poches, je flanais dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une personne à maltraîter quand mon regard devina une silhouette au loin. Enfin ! Il n'était pas trop tôt. J'accelerai le pas mais ralentis bien vite en comprenant qui se cachait derrière cette petite silhouette fine. Granger. Encore elle. Merlin m'en voulait aujourd'hui, c'était obligé ! Elle releva la tête, m'aperçus et je pus voir sa résignation. De mon côté, je ne pouvais plus faire demi-tour, elle aurait prit cela pour une fuite. Ce qui aurait d'ailleurs été le cas. J'étais tout aussi résigné qu'elle. Dans quelques pas, ça allait être l'impact, Nous allions nous croiser. Nous marchions pile l'un en face de l'autre et aucun de nous n'allait céder le chemin à l'autre. Elle arrêta sa marche à quelques centimètres de moi et je fis de même. Nous nous jaugions, sans un mot.

- Encore toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'hiberné en cette saison, la fouine ?

- Quelle agréssivité ! Tu devrais vraiment apprendre les bonnes manières ! _M'exclamai-je._

_- _Les bonnes manières ne sont nécessaires qu'avec les personnes Malfoy, pas avec les animaux comme toi. _Cracha-t'elle_.

- Si tu le dis !_ Je répondais avec un sourire avant de la contourner et de continuer ma route._

Je pouvais imaginer sa surprise. Je venais de la désarmer complétement ! Et alors que je m'éloignais doucement, sa voix resonna sans le couloir.

- Comment ça si je le dis ?

- Oui, si tu le dis, Granger. _Répondis- je en me retournant_.

- Depuis quand est ce que tu accordes de l'importance à ce qu'une sans-de-bourbe comme moi peux dire ? _Ironisa-t'elle._

_- _Hum... Je dirais depuis... cinq bonnes minutes ? _Je lui répondais en regardant ma montre. _

_- _T'es complétement cinglé mon pauvre gars ! Elle se moqua.

- La faute à qui ?_ Je répondais froidement, avant de reprendre ma marche._

_- _Tu parles de politesse ! C'est malpoli de tourner le dos à quelqu'un ! On te l'a jamais appris ça ?

- Cela aurait été malpoli si j'avais été une personne, mais tu l'as dis toi même, Granger, je suis un animal.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de me retourner pour lui répondre. J'avais envie de m'éloigner le plus loin et le plus vite possible d'elle. Je ressentais quelque chose de bizarre dans ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle répliquait, acide, à ce que je disais, comme un poid, ou plutôt, un mal étrange. Il me fallait partir, et m'isoler pour me remettre d'un choc extrême: Hermione Granger venait de me vexer. Je voulais mourir, être foudroyé par je ne sais quel dieu. Je ne venais de vivre LE BIG FAIL de ma life. Par _sa_ faute ! Elle me faisait ressentir des choses ! J'étais en train de perdre toute la non-humanité que j'avais pris tant d'années à rassembler. C'était une sorcière ! ...Bon ça c'était une évidence... Une sorcière diabolique ! Je devais lui faire payer cet affront.


	2. He loses his mind

Salut à tous !

Je tenais avant tout à vous remercier tous. A ceux qui ont prit le temps de lire le premier chapitre de mon histoire mais aussi de laisser des reviews, un grand et franc MERCI !

J'espère que la suite ne va pas vous decevoir, mais au contraire, vous enchanter.

N'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, c'est sous la critique qu'on avance !

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE à tous !

:)

CHAPITRE 2: He loses his mind.

POV Hermione

J'étais là, seule, dans ce couloir et j'étais complétement sous le choque. Je devais être en train de rêver, c'était forcement ça, il n'y avait aucune autre explication possible. Je me pinçais fortement le bras. Je ne rêvais pas, ce qui venait de se passer était aussi réel que la douleur qui se rependait sur ma peau. Malefoy m'avait tout simplement et tout bonnement tourner le dos. Ce n'était pas une fuite, c'était une esquive, avec un brin d'insolence mais aussi beaucoup de tact. Ce n'était pas lui. Je l'avais regardé partir, les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux lisses et fins se mouvant lentement au rythme de ses pas et il avait disparu dans un couloir perpendiculaire. A la manière d'un automate, mes pieds m'entrainèrent moi même à travers les couloirs, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Songeuse, je decidais de me rendre à la bibliothèque afin de chercher le sort ou la potion qui était à l'origine de ce changement de comportement. Car oui, il y avait forcement quelque chose. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, j'avais déjà trouvé des centaines de sorts et potions diverses qui avaient pu être utilisés mais mon hypothèse me semblait maintenant complétement ridicule. Il ne me restait plus qu'à abandonner et à me resigner: Malefoy m'avait cloué le bec et il n'y avait rien à y faire, ni rien à prouver. C'est moi qui l'avais cherché, après tout. Mon propre comportement vis à vis de lui m'intriguait. Je me plaignais constamment de ses attaques et de sa manie de toujours m'insulter. Mais alors qu'il avait essayé d'éviter une nouvelle dispute, c'est moi qui avait cherché la bagarre, un peu comme si j'en avais besoin. La verité c'est que je me sentais seule. Et que je preferais mille fois la compagnie de Malefoy à ma solitude. _Celui qui a dit qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné n'a surement jamais été vraiment seul... _Le fait que même mon ennemi pouvait parfaitement se passer de ma présence me rendait folle. Il me rendait folle. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Sa réaction était la preuve même que je ne le connaisais pas. Je n'avais jamais cherché à le connaître. J'avais suivi bêtement Harry et Ron parce que c'était mes meilleurs amis et que je les aimais. J'étais un mouton. Cette conclusion m'acheva. Je remontais dans ma chambre alors que le soleil entammait sa descente dans le ciel. Dehors, le ciel avais prit cette teinte unique, mélange sublime d'or et d'orangé, qui précéde l'arrivé d'un voile bleu intense, saupoudré d'étoiles. Lorsque j'atteignis ma chambre, le soleil avait disparu derrière les montagnes et la lune tronait fièrement dans le ciel. Son cercle était parfait, elle était pleine et blonde, brillante, se refletant parfaitement dans la surface lisse et glacée du lac. J'avais lu quelque part que _quelque soit l'endroit où l'on se trouvait sur terre, la lune n'était jamais plus grosse que le pouce. _Je levais mon pouce et vérifais l'exatitude de cette infiormation. C'était vrai. Cela signifait que malgré toutes les choses qui nous séparaient Malefoy et moi, malgré nos differences, nous avions la même lune...

POV Drago

Accoudé au bord de la fenêtre, j'observais le ciel. Les étoiles, comme de petites lucioles, s'allumaient une à une, doucement, sans faire de bruit. Je les observais._ Elles me rendirent mon regard, indifferentes, gardiennes d'un autre monde. _Ce soir, je trouvais le paysage particulièrement beau. Le monde était comme du verre: Brillant et fragile. Le monde ressemblait à Hermione Granger. En parlant d'elle, elle avait vraiment du rester sur le cul ! J'aurais adoré me retourner pour voir la tête qu'elle avait fait mais ça aurait fait carrément moins classe ! Je souriais bêtement. C'est de très bonne humeur que je me glissais dans mon lit et me laissait emporté dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, je me reveillais en pensant à Granger. Elle avait peuplé mes rêves. Des rêves complétement abstraits sans queue, ni tête, qui m'avaient réveillé plusieurs fois durant la nuit. Résultat: J'avais des cernes bleutées de 10 kilomètres de long, qui juraient horriblement avec mon teint parfait. Heureusement que le château était vide durant les vancances ! Je m'habillais avec un soin particulier, non pas que j'avais quelqu'un à impressioner en particulier... Non, je... je... j'avais simplement envie que ma superiorité frappe tout être croisant mon chemin aujourd'hui ! Voilà tout. J'obtins l'effet souhaité. A peine j'étais apparu dans la salle commune que tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. Des regards gourmands, des regards jaloux, un regard indifferent, des rergards amoureux... Je stoppais mon tour de salle et revenais subitement au regard_ INDIFFERENT_.

- Blaise ! Que me vaux cette mine boudeuse ? Cette une merveilleuse journée !

- Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que cette journée a de particulière ? Comme tous les matins, tu fais ton show et comme tous les matins j'assiste malheureusement à cela. _Dit-il très serieusement, avant d'éclater de rire. _Tu es incorrigle Drago Malefoy !

- Ne soit pas si grognon ! Tu vas me mettre de mauvaise humeur ! _Je répondais, boudeur. _

Il était 9 heure passé, j'avais faim et je décidais donc d'inviter Blaise à se joindre à moi au petit-dejeuner. Il déclina l'invitation, rougissant, et me sorti l'excuse la plus bidon que j'eu entendu jusqu'à maintenant avant de partir précipitament de la salle. C'était louche, il y avait une fille la dessous. Je lui emboitais le pas et sortis à mon tour mais ne ne le suivais pas: La grande salle attendait ma venue, je ne pouvais pas la faire attendre. La ponctualité était une vertue avec laquelle il fallait savoir jouer ! Je passais à peine les portes que mes yeux se mirent à sa cherche sans mon autorisation. Elle était là, seule, à sa table, un livre entre les mains, absorbée. Je ressentis de la jalousie. J'étais jaloux de ce livre. Elle était en lui, elle était avec lui, dans un autre monde et je n'en faisais pas partie. Je revenais à moi, et j'eu envie de vomir devant tant de niaiserie de ma part. Depuis quand faire partie du monde de Granger était devenue une de mes priorités ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Vraiment ! Je m'asseyais, moi aussi, seul. Je n'avais pas envie d'écouter les blablatages incessants de mes camarades serpentards. Je prenais un soin particulier à me placer face à celle. Lorsqu'elle léverait les yeux de son foutu livre, je serais la première chose qu'elle verrait. Une très bonne façon de lui pourrir sa journée dès le matin ! Je l'observais du coin de l'oeil. Ses yeux courraient d'un bout à l'autre de la page, comme fascinés, ses doigts carressaient chaque page qu'ils tournaient. A chaque fois qu'elle commençait une nouvelle page, elle se mordillait les lèvres d'impatience et replaçait la même mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Je voulais être un livre. A force d'observations, je commençais à connaîte ses mimiques et manies par coeur. Mon cas devenait vraiment grave. Après un temps qui me paru infini, elle leva enfin les yeux, je m'arrangeais pour donner l'impression de faire de même, sans le faire exprès, evidemment. Nos regards de croisèrent et alors que je me battais contre ma propre bouche, cette traîtresse fit apparaîte un sourire crispé. Je devais avoir une sacrée tête ! Ses yeux chocolat exprimaient une surprise non feinte. Je baissais la tête, les yeux, et tout ce qui pouvait se baisser et trouvais un interêt soudain à mon bol de céréales. Je me perdis dans mes pensées. J'étais un sombre con, je venais d'en prendre conscience. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais tombé dans mon propre piége. J'avais tissé une toile avant de me transformer en moucheron et de foncer bêtement dedans. Je m'étais placé devant le quai 8 3/4 et avais foncé dans le mur, sachant pertinament que je ne passerai pas à travers. J'étais ce qu'on pouvait appelé un boulet, _SHAME ON ME _! Et alors que je m'occupais à trouver la façon la plus appropriée de mourir, je vis des mains fines claquer un livre sur la table devant moi.

POV Hermione

Je venais de finir un chapitre fascinant de mon nouveau livre de runes quand je décidais de prendre une pose et levais les yeux. La première chose que je vis, fus Malefoy, levant lui aussi les yeux. Et alors que nous nous obervions d'un bout à l'autre de la grande salle, une chose improbable s'était produit: Il m'avait souris ! Par le genre de sourire éclatant à vous faire chavirer le coeur, non, non... Plutôt un sourire discret, à moité forcé, à moitié sincère, pas très joli. Je me préparais à lui adresser un sourire timide à mon tour mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et baissa la tête plus vite que son ombre. J'étais complétement déboussolée. En temps normal, nous étions des ennemis car j'étais la meilleure amie de Harry Potter et par conséquent son ennemie à lui. Mais aujourd'hui nous étions le 24 décembre, c'était la veille de Noël et j'avais envie d'être juste Hermione. Peut être que lui aussi avait juste envie d'être Drago. Si je résumais bien la situation: Nous étions de simples inconnus, avec aucunes raisons apparentes de se détester. Je prenais donc mon courage à deux mains et me dirigais vers la table des Serpentards sous les regards étonnés, voir scandalisés, des quelques élèves présents dans la grande salle. Je déposais mon libre bruyemment sur la table et m'asseyais face à lui. Il releva la tête, les yeux gros comme des secoupes volantes.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Hermione. Hermione Granger. Et toi ?

- Bond, James Bond. A quoi tu joues Granger ? _Répliqua-t'il, très sérieux._

_- _Tu connais James Bond ? C'est un truc de moldus ça. D'ailleurs, je ne trouve pas ça très interessant.

- Je ne suis pas complétement ignorant sur le monde des moldus. Je suis une homme cultivé, la culture s'interesse à tout. Et c'est déjà plus intéressant que les runes ! _Dit-il en jetant un oeil critique à mon livre._

_- _Et bien, à quoi t'interesses-tu alors ?

- A quoi tu joues Granger ? Tout le monde nous regarde, ou plutôt, tout le monde me regard d'un oeil mauvais.

- Et alors ?_ Je lui répondais, innocement_.

- Et alors ? Et alors, tu es l'amie de Potter, je suis ton pire ennemi et...

- Non, je suis Hermione. _Je le coupai_. J'en ai marre d'être l'amie de. On se connait pas toi et moi et on déteste juste parce qu'on nous à demander de se détester. C'est stupide. Harry, Ron, ton père, tous les autres avec cette histoire de maisons... Tout le monde trouve des excuses pour qu'on se déteste. Mais c'est quoi la vrai raison ?

POV Drago

Son discours me laissait sans voix. Elle était dans le vrai. Encore une fois, tout ce qu'elle disait était d'une justesse affolante. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et je devais sans aucun doute ressembler à une carpe. Plusieurs fois, j'ouvrais la bouche, puis la refermais sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Je lui tendais la main et me présentais à mon tour.

- Enchanté, Hermione Granger. Je suis... Drago. Juste Drago.

- D'accord. Enchantée juste Drago !

Elle rigola. Je lui souris. Nous n'étions plus des inconnus. Nous étions maintenant des connaissances. Elle parlait beaucoup, ça confortait l'idée que j'avais d'elle. Je l'avais toujours immaginé bavarde. Elle était intéressante. Ce n'était pas des bavardages inutiles mais, au contraire, pleins de sens. Elle était neutre mais critique. Elle était passionée. Elle était... Elle était. Je n'avais jamais senti mon coeur battre autant qu'à cet instant. Mes mains étaient moites et je n'osais pas trop parler de peur d'entendre ma voix trembler. C'était un jeu dangereux, très dangereux. Nous avions beaucoup à perdre... Mais peut être aussi beaucoup à gagner.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question tout à l'heure. _Me rappela elle soudain_.

- Quelle question ?

- Celle où je te demandais ce à quoi tu t'interesses, pardi !

- J'aime bien... _J'hésitai. _J'aime bien les activités calmes et reposantes. Contrairement à ce que les gens pourraient penser, j'aime l'art et la littérature, les cultures étrangères, les langues... Et puis bien évidemment ma première passion, c'est moi !

Elle éclata de rire et j'eu l'impression que c'était le plus beau son qu'il m'eut été donner d'entendre: Un éclat de rire franc et sincère, sans aucune arrière pensée. C'était un son qui rechauffait les coeurs. Même les plus froids, comme le mien. Son rire était contagieux et je dûs rassembler toute la retenue possible pour ne pas rire à mon tour. Ma réputation en dépendait.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais d'autre passion que toi même ! Je suis agréablement surprise !

- Et oui, je suis plein de surprises !

- Je n'en doute pas. _Repondit-elle, songeuse. _Bon, j'ai quelques petites choses à faire alors je vais te laisser terminer ton petit-déjeuner tranquil !

- Ah, d'accord.

- Mais si tu veux, on peut se retrouver plus tard. _Dit-elle, tout en me fixant_.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Granger... On ne peut pas effacer des années de haine juste parce qu'on l'a décidé. Je ne suis pas un gentil garçon.

- Bien sur que si, on peut. Tu sais Malfoy, je ne suis suis pas un ange moi non plus. On à tous nos défauts. La perfection est ennuyeuse.

Je ne répondais rien. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Et elle s'en alla, lègere, comme une brise d'été. Comme un rayon de soleil durant ce dur hiver. Elle venait de foutre un sacré bordel dans ma tête.

POV Hermione

Je venais de le quitter et je pouvais enfin reprendre mon souffle. Je n'en revenais pas de ce que je venais de faire. J'avais été portée par je ne sais quel courage, venu d'on ne sait où et l'adrénaline bouillonnait encore en moi. Je ne regrettais pas mais je redoutais plutôt la tournure que les choses allaient prendre. J'avais agit sur un coup de tête, ce n'était tellement pas mon genre ! Maintenant que j'étais seule, je me rendais compte de la stupidité de mon acte et puis surtout, je m'ennuiais un peu. Je voulais me confier, écrire... Mais à qui ? Personne ne comprendrait. Harry et Ron me diraient certainement que je pactise avec l'ennemi, que je les trahit aux yeux de tous, que je ne pouvais pas faire ça... Et je n'avais vraiment aucune envie d'être sermonée. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me confier à Ginny et de toute façon, nous étions toujours fachées. Je me retrouvais donc devant le triste constat que je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Les livres étaient mes amis ! Froids et fidèles, silencieux. Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit à Malfoy... Drago... Malefoy, je n'avais rien du tout à faire. Il ne me restait plus qu'à remonter dans ma chambre. Je m'occupais avec mes devoirs jusqu'au début d'après-midi. Le soir devait se dérouler le traditionel repas du reveillon de Nöel et même si ce n'était rien d'exeptionnel vu le nombre d'élèves présents au château, je pouvais peut être faire un effort de tenue. Je passais donc l'après-midi entière à tenter de me rendre présentable. J'avais décidé de commencer par ma chevelure indisciplinée qui avait bien besoin qu'on prenne un peu soin d'elle. J'avais, pour l'occasion, doubler la dose de shampooing et d'après-shampooing, utiliser un masque lissant et finaliser le tout en la sechant impécablement. La métamorphose était hallucinante ! C'était maintenant une matière douce et souple qui cascadait maintenant jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Je m'occupais maintenant de mes ongles, mains et pieds, les recouvrant d'un vernis transparent qui leur apportat une nouvelle vie, ils brillaient maintenant mais tout en retenue. Je ne devais pas en faire trop. Le plus dur restait à faire: Je n'avais aucune tenue digne d'interêt dans ma valise. Enfin... J'avais bien une petite robe crème en coton et dentelle mais je n'avais jamais oser la mettre, trouvant qu'elle devoilait beaucoup trop mes jambes et mes épaules. De toute façon, je n'avais rien d'autre. Je la libèrais de ma valise et l'étendais sur mon lit. Après avoir passer un bon quart d'heure à tenter de la rallonger, j'abandonnais. Soit elle était trop courte, soit trop longue, je lui rendais donc son aspect naturel et l'enfilais. soulagement, elle m'allait toujours ! Je me chaussais de petites sandales couleur camel et d'un petit gilet. Je n'avais que peu de bijoux: Une chaine assez prêt du cou et une paire de boucles d'oreilles que ma mère m'avait offerte il y a quelques années de cela. Des petites boucles d'argent en forme de feuille, incrustées d'une petite pierre brillante mais discrète. Je ne les avais jamais porter, c'était l'occasion ! J'étais enfin prête, il me restait plus qu'à patienter. En attenant l'heure, je me plongeais dans un roman moldu à l'eau de rose où deux adolescents de familles ennemies, Roméo et Juliette, tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ridicule. Il allait bientôt être l'heure. Je marquais ma page et cachais le livre sous mon oreiller. Un dernier coup d'oeil dans le miroir et je descendais vers la grande salle, une boule au ventre. Plus qu'un seul escalier puis quelques pas me séparaient de la grande salle quand je l'aperçu. Il était là, devant la porte, hésitant à rentrer. Il allait même rebrousser quand son regard se posa sur moi...


End file.
